


Viaje

by MR01



Series: Wanderlust series [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, Compulsion, Do-Over, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Kol won't be an asshole this time around, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Second Chances, Sibling Incest, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline Shenanigans, Vampires, Witch Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I am a time broker." Kol looks at him strangely as if waiting to see his reaction first hand, live."You mean a traveler, I think." Finn looks around scanning the area for potential eavesdroppers.Finding none because people keep walking, simply minding their business he lets out a sigh of relief."I say what I mean and I mean what I say so don't correct me Finn."He leans in a little as if so ready to let him in on a long held secret.His voice a little to loud for it to be the case."I broke through it and am still immortal. I am it's master."Kol smiles widely. He has no idea how he got here but he is proud of himself."Well didn't you also just now break the timeline by telling me?"





	1. Heim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Originals'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be lighter than what I usually write and I'm excited.

* * *

Kol is driving a Lamborghini at top speed.

Absolutely ready and willing to run over anyone dumb enough to get in his way as he drives for the freeway.

Singing in his car as he flips people off for being shitty drivers in his road-rage.

Having the time of his life racing against Freya towards the finish line.

They are involved in a high-speed chase with the police but it's just a minor detail.

He knows they could lose them if they were actually trying.

So he decides to kick it up a notch.

Take a small detour across some unknown street leading out of town most likely and laughs wildly as he reaches for his phone.

He's giddy now as lightning illuminates his view and he is gearing up to post this on IG.

In moments he is at the border of town. Passes a Zoo and wonders why anyone would think it's a smart idea to keep it this far out.

Or isolated because this place doesn't look like a well known tourist attraction.

Kol doesn't have long to dwell on it as he pushes the 'post' button. In that moment he  sees two things.

A flippin alpaca and what looks like lightning headed right towards him.

He speed up because he's seen horror movies and been involved in a few accidents himself.

If he stops or tries to slow down at the speed he's going he could spiral.

Plus what's a little blood and a cracked windshield compared to a totaled car.

He's killing the animal and draining it's blood either way.

Thinking for all his years on Earth he has yet to be struck by lightning. He will add it to his list of experiences.

* * *

 Even the air smells fresh, different. Cleaner as if it lay untarnished by chemicals or smog.

"Holy Hel. I'm not in Dublin anymore."

He quickly vamps around the area finding the trees in this forest look exactly as he remembers.

He knows exactly where, when he is. The words 'bitch-ass animal' leave his lips in a huff as he looks down at his clothes.

This is the 10th century at the most no more time has passed here then the 12th.

He's not happy about being back in fucking  Mystic Falls let alone Virginia.

He should go find clothes to blend in. He looks like a snack and he knows it.

Right now he also looks a little too clean and like billions.

He needs to blend in. Leaning against a tree he begins to asses the situation and work out where he can go from here.

Then he hears them moments before actually seeing.

He sees Tatia helping Finn with a bucket of berries as he carried a dead stag over his shoulders.

 "Finn" Kol takes a deep breath and a step forward as tears along with saddness threaten to overtake him.

"What do you want little brother?" Finn's voice lowered in volume as he stares at him.

Kol stands before him yet what stares back at him isn't his brother at least not a version of one he knows because this one is looking at him strangely.

Whilst looking all kinds of odd and dare he say fine as well.

Kol looks significantly older than he had this morning.

He is looking at him as if he is in awe of him and that notion just doesn't add up to Finn.

"Okay well, Finn. I gotta get back to the future. And I know you don't know what that means but I definitely nailed that reference."


	2. Traveler

"I am a time broker." Kol looks at him strangely as if waiting to see his reaction first hand, live.

"You mean a traveler, I think." Finn looks around scanning the area for potential eavesdroppers.

Finding none because people keep walking, simply minding their business he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say so don't correct me Finn."

He leans in a little as if so ready to let him in on a long held secret. His voice a little to loud for it to be the case.

"I broke through it and am still immortal. I am it's master."

Kol smiles widely. He has no idea how he got here but he is proud of himself.

"Well didn't you also just now break the timeline by telling me?"

His features morph into one of confusion as he calculates some of the possibile outcomes before he is looking confident again, shrugging.

"Oh huh, well yeah probably but it's not my problem or yours."

Kol reaches out to hold to grab his hand as a small sincere looking smile etches itself onto his face.

"My dearest brother, we are going to live in the moment."

"And I swear to fuck, you better not tell Ayana or Mother and definitely not Elijah. I'm looking at you too Tatia."

He stares at her saying. "I didn't forget you were here." He is lying he kinda had but she is just nodding up until she says.

"Future travel, Kol..what do you mean by immortal?" Tatia sets the bucket down as Finn follows her actions after grabbing both.

Pulling them aside and towards the trees so they can talk a little more in depth.

"Oh shit, right. Yeah well I'm still very much a vampire."

* * *

A few hours later Kol's thinking he should get paid for basically live vlogging his biography irl.

He's skimmed through the boring parts like Hope's birth.

He tells them that their niece because even though a thousand years have passed Tatia is the only lady in Elijah or Nik's life that Kol will acknowledge as family.

That he likes 'because love is too strong an emotion to be honest' her.

She tragically unlike the rest of the family save at times maybe Finn, Hope is boring as shit.

Then he goes on to elaborate even less on Klaus' crying over a terrible therapist, Rebekah's plethora of dead boyfriend's only to end up with the only chocolate hybrid around.

Which coincidentally happens to be Nik's son, apparently they all like to keep it in the family or Freya's return and Elijah's amnesia.

He tells them if their Father's death then their Mother's and Aunt Dalia's.

He actively avoids telling them about Elijah killing her due to bloodlust.

Of Henrik's death because if Finn still looks so young, kind of happy even and is definitely a witch right now then tragedy still hasn't struck the family.

He sure as fuck won't tell them of Finn's death at Lucien's hand.

How Klaus sacrificed himself to save his daughter and Elijah died with him so that he wouldn't go to Hel alone.

Because Valhalla sure as shit wasn't ever going to be for them.

He answers all of the questions he wants and skips the ones he just doesn't care for.

Thinking that okay he could potentially muck up the timeline but yolo to Tatia at least.

She doesn't live past 28 anyway no matter how much he loved her. Elijah made sure of it.

Kol showed them his vampire face effectively scaring the crap out of them sure but here they still stands.

 He even let's them touch his fangs and everything.

He is just so happy low key that he has this opportunity.

By nightfall Tatia excuses herself saying that she has headache and that she will come find them in the morning.

* * *

"Okay so it's getting late and I don't really know what to do. I thought I would have I dunno figured it out by now."

"There's always a loophole and I'm usually done with my shenanigans around this time."

Kol clears his throat because yeah he's really stuck here in this situation yet he thinks he handled it well.

With grace even.

"You can sleep in my room. What, I'm what happens to the you now in this time's version?" Finn picks up the animal carcass and bucket that Tatia forgot in her haste to get out of the woods.

It's almost night time and a full moon tonight.

"Here I'll help you out. Right now you're human, basically defenseless." Kol checks him out as he grabs the stag from him.

Finn raises an eyebrow hoping that what his brother is doing is just a future custom.

And that Kol isn't actively checking him out and without an ounce of shame to boot. Yet with Kol that was definitely in character.

"I honestly don't know, not a clue maybe it dies or we cancel each other out. Maybe he took my place in the future."

They sneak into the house without much effort or complications.

Mostly everything is quiet save some snoring. 

Kol had drained the stag then skinned it rinsing it by the river before having dropped it's corpse here on the table.

"We have to go clean up. Get me and yourself a change of clothes then follow me. I'll meet you by the river."

Kol moves to leave before Finn reaches out to him, grabbing his arm lightly and Kol can see fear in his eyes.

"Little brother wait."

Kol's eyes reflect a pure blood color as the full moon's ray of light hit spot on in that moment and Finn can't find it in himself to breathe.

"I'll protect you." Kol smiles kindly as if talking to a small child but there's a hint of respect and admiration he would only ever show towards Elijah, Ayana or their parents.

He leans into the touch for a moment then wastes no time in skedaddling as Finn is begging his heart to calm down because this is just too much to handle.

He heads to his room to grab two bars of soap and some night clothes.

Finn is not exactly sure how or when this happened without his permission but he kind of thinks that he is getting attracted by his little brother.

This future, time traveling version of him but it's still him and that is just conflicting.

Wrong.


	3. Stay

When Finn gets to the river Kol is already diving in, swimming in the nude because his clothes are already drying by a log.

He looks absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight and Finn needs to not do that because such thoughts are immoral.

"Hey you made it, I am so glad. Now get in the water." Kol smiles at him for a moment and Finn forgets himself. 

He starts to undress and throws a bar of soap to him. 

Hearing wolves howl at a distance he tenses up a little because for all his years and experiences he has grown up on tales of wolves hunting for sport on nights like these.

Has seen the evidence first hand with his Father and Elijah.

Then Kol is mere inches from him in seconds.

Eyes normal yet he can see fangs and little veins protruding under his eyes.

Finn presses his lips together before licking them. His mouth is suddenly dry and he looks away from Kol.

A deep blush creeps onto his face as he mumbled a 'thanks little brother' before stripping off the rest of his clothes.

The instant his skin makes contact with the water he hisses in slight surprise and that simple actions has Kol wishing he could just reach out to kiss him.

Press up against him and feel his pulse under his fingertips.

"Hey Finn what would you say if I asked to give you a hair cut?"

"Are you going to ask me?" Finn looks at his hair then stares at him and thinks it couldn't hurt.

That he hasn't really thought about it until just this minute but that it is something he could get behind.

"Yes. Also look into my eyes. I want to see if I can compel you to do something." Kol gets back into the water and soaks the bar of soap before scrubbing at his skin.

"Whatever you want from me you could simply test your luck and ask." Finn swims towards him regardless stops a few well placed strides away. 

Kol approaches his slowly eyes on his like a  hunter.

"Give me your wrist." Finn extends his arm to him quickly and Kol presses his lips against his flesh.

Giving him a small kiss before pulling away.

"Give me your neck." Finn seems a little hesitant now but he makes up his mind and despite his reservations he leans forward.

His heart hammering against his chest quickly.

He stays still as Kol tilts his head to the side slightly and places a delicate kiss against his pulse.

Licking his skin as he holds him in place firmly.

Finn shudders against him as blood rushes to his cock when Kol laps at the spot he'd just kissed so gently.

He moaned softly and thrusts a little forward when Kol's fangs graze his skin.

His little brother's fingers brushing up along his cock. Adding pressure against him and before he goes into his pants.

He had left his undergarment on being a little too modest because even though he had his brother's face this was a stranger to him.

Kol's hand touching the head of his cock as pre-come leaks onto his fingers.

"Give me what your heart desires in this moment, Finn." He backs up removing his hand from his cock. His eyes in full compellsion mode.

"I want to give you a kiss." Finn looks at his lips desire evident in his eyes before hesitation flickers in his eyes and he is kissing his cheek instead.

Backing up from him as if he's done something he definitely regrets. Something that was simply done in the heat of the moment.

"That's not how this works...Finn, look at me...Fi-" Finn breaks eye contact and looks away. Absolute shame in his features. "You were playing me."

"Give me a break, Kol I ate a few leaves of vervain before coming back here. I thought you could smell it."

He feels his heart stutter in his chest and he thinks he needs to sit down for a moment.

"How did you know that flower could affect me? Tell me!" Kol feels his fangs extend and he can see actual fear show up on his brother's face now.

It hurts his heart like nothing else. Yet he feels so betrayed. He is angry.

Kol searches over the day's events in his mind.

He wonders if he is under some sort of cast or illusion and he wonders why he is just now questioning everything.

He swears. 

Kol is going to murder whoever did this to him and their families just because he is so pissed off.

And Rebekah nor Freya can blame him for the killing spree.

"Earlier with Tatia you kept your distance from her basket and only the basket."

"It was either the berries or the flowers yet you were weary of something. I ate both."

Finn swallows and his hands feel clammy.

"Just in case. Are you going to kill me now. For all your future talk, I am scared. I cannot even hold my own in a fight yet."

"How can I possibly go around killing people or eating them if I am supposed to be like you in the future?"

"I don't want to be like that so I ate both hoping to maybe not become like you. Am I even alive then, you haven't told me. You sounded so surprised to see me."

He is crying now and it really is not pretty. He is thinking that he will never see Freya now.

Yet that this must be a way better end than most because at least it's someone in his family.

He is so damn scared and he thinks it a good thing that there are no other witnesses.

Finn hasn't cried like this since he lost his sister and he wants Kol to speed it up and kill him already.

He doesn't expect Kol to hug him so tenderly or to kiss his hair, face, neck and shoulders. 

"Hey, hey Finn just calm down..okay" Kol can basically taste the fear hitting him in droves.

He forgets how smart his brother was, is sometimes and all of the depression his brother had dealt with.

His tone is gentle a reminder to calm himself as he bites his tongue tasting blood.

"How much of the plant did you eat?"

"Just two or three flowers. They were disgusting. I thought it would be enough to start."

Finn is wiping at his eyes and Kol presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I need you to give me your wrist. And for you to trust me."

Kol massages the area in his arm a moment more like in a soothing manner rather than a necessity before he bites him.

Tasting traces of vervain as he holds him in place gently.

When he's done he is certain that his brother must be tired and feeling weak.

"..I am really sorry Kol." Finn is looking at him tiredly "You can still.." He stops talking as if he can't make out the words in his mind before saying them out loud.

Kol doesn't want to hear what he has to say so he just looks him straight in the eyes.

Certain this time that compulsion will work. It has to. "Shh brother. You came here to the river with me. It was uneventful and unremarkable."

"I told you that I love you and you know that. You will remember that always, okay. Even when you don't believe it. Let's go home now." 

He bites into his wrist and presses it against his eldest brother's mouth.

* * *

"Hey Bex. What the hell Finn?" The next morning they are sitting in Finn's room with some pajamas on and are eating broth.

Kol just for the sake of eating and Finn because he's still human in this moment in time and possibly hungry.

He had thought that his brother would take this in stride.

That he would have gotten to spend some more time with only him for a little longer but now that wish has died.

 "Well okay yes but I still didn't tell Elijah or Nik. Not even Father for that matter."

"You should be proud or at least somewhat happy with those results. I had to talk to someone and Tatia hasn't arrived yet."

Finn looks a little guilty about what he did but that guilt is slowly getting misplaced with defensiveness. Both know that.

Rebekah decides to break the ice by saying.

"So Finn said I should think of it like an egg.. A time cracker?

"Time cracker?" Kol laughs as he shakes his head.

The joke going over Finn and Rebekah's head as they invite Tatia into Finn's room.

"No no no. Guys no. I am a broker, breaker whatever. It doesn't actually matter. The thing is I have a second chance to get it done right this time."

Finn holds up a hand signaling that he wants to say something.

"Well what did you mess up or get wrong that is bad enough to have you regretting things?"

"Kol he's right. You always say it is for losers and people who have nothing better going on in their lives."

Rebekah is staring at him. Daring even his future self to lie to her and see if he doesn't get smacked.

"Everything. Like okay for starters this is gonna sound really shitty but you still love me."

He stares at Finn intensely, with meaning and his older brother is like 'the fuck.'

In that moment Kol has to remind himself that hooking up with him still hasn't happened yet and it makes things easier in a way yet awful, complicated.

"It took you a minute or two but we got there. Eventually. So I left you locked in a box for 900+ years basically a thousand."


End file.
